


Hello Angel

by jaebumsthighss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Fluff, For the most part, I LOVE CHENLAY LET ME BE, M/M, but just lowkey, halloweeeeeeeeeen, i found them online, jongdae's a greaser, jongdae's really awkward, lowkey suggestive, they're really bad, yixing's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsthighss/pseuds/jaebumsthighss
Summary: jongdae sees an angel at baekhyun's halloween party





	Hello Angel

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo leave a comment and kudos if you like it! thanks for reading!

“Did it hurt?”

Yixing furrowed his brows at the man standing above him. He looked familiar, with high cheekbones, slicked back hair to compliment his greaser costume, and an awkward grin on his face. But he couldn’t put a name to the face, let alone get what he was talking about. “Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel…”

“Yes, that’s my costume.” He smiled up at the other man.

A flush of embarrassment was quick to appear on his face, though Yixing had no idea why.

“That’s not… never mind.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m Jongdae.”

“Yixing.”

“Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s nice. I just don’t really know anyone.”

Jongdae sat down on the couch next to him. “Are you friends with Baekhyun and Chanyeol?”

“Kind of.” He shrugged. “My best friend Luhan invited me, and he’s friends with them.”

“Ah, I know Luhan.”

Their conversation kind of died out, and Yixing felt bad. Jongdae looked like he wanted to talk more, but Yixing didn’t know what to say to him.

“Can I get your picture to prove to my friends angels really do exist?”

“What?” Yixing laughed. “It’s just a costume silly, they’ll know that.”

“How are you so…” Jongdae buried his face in his hands. “I’m just trying to…” He muttered something else under his breath that Yixing didn’t catch. “Okay, I’ll try one more. How come you’re not on top of a Christmas tree?”

“Christmas? Jongdae-ssi, it’s October.”

“But I thought that’s where angels belong.”

Yixing giggled. “Your angel jokes are cute.”

“They’re not jok…” He groaned. “I give up.”

“Well, I think we’ve talked about my costume enough. Why are you a greaser?”

“A couple of my friends and I decided to match. Baekhyun’s dressed up as a Pink Lady. Plus, my ex told me I looked hot with my hair slicked back, so it’s the perfect costume for that.”

“Your ex was right, it looks really good.” The corners of Yixing’s mouth twitched when Jongdae started fighting to keep back the blush appearing on his cheeks again. “So what do you study here at the university?”

“I major in musical theater.”

“”Oh, that must be why you look familiar! I major in dance, so I’ve probably seen you around the arts building.”

“Yeah, I’ve… seen you around too. Just never got the chance to introduce myself.”

“I’m glad you did now, I’ve been kind of lonely after Luhan disappeared.”

“I’m surprised no one has come up to you yet. You’re really… handsome.”

“Stop, I’m really not.” Yixing nudged his shoulder. “I appreciate the thought, though. I’m sure you have plenty of friends who are waiting for you to go back to them.”

He shrugged. “They can wait. They have each other, you don’t have anyone here. We can go dance!”

Yixing grinned, as that had been in his plans anyway. “I’d love to!”

“Oh shit, you dance a lot. Please don’t hate me for how bad I am.”

“No one’s bad,” Yixing softened his grin. “Some people just need practice.” He stood up, reaching out a hand. “How’d you like to get in some practice?”

Jongdae took it shyly. “Sounds good.”

Yixing led him (he didn’t want to admit it, but it was more of hand-holding than leading) to the space in Baekhyun’s living room where a few other people were dancing. It was an upbeat song, but not really hype. He moved along with the beat for a good while, until he realized Jongdae was just standing there.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” He beckoned him closer, not realizing how suggestive the gesture may have looked until Jongdae stuttered over his next words.

“I-I was just watching. You’re r-really good.”

Yixing had had a few drinks, so the compliments weren’t enough to embarrass him. He smirked instead, licking his lips as he lifted his eyes to meet Jongdae’s. “Dance with me.”

“Okay!” He squeaked. He stepped forward a few steps, hesitancy written all over his face. “I really am awful at dancing, though.”

“No need to be great.” Yixing tilted his head. The song had changed from the one it was on, and now the stereo was crooning something soft and slow. “Slow dancing is easy.”

Jongdae flinched. “Oh, I didn’t, um, notice that the song-” Yixing cut him off by pulling him to his chest, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy’s waist.

He inclined his head so he was whispering in Jongdae’s ear. “See, what did I tell you? Easy.” It drew a long shudder out of Jongdae, who timidly took his own hands to place around Yixing’s waist. Yixing swayed with the music, inhaling the scent of Jongdae’s hairspray and the underlying smell of something that was more like cinnamon and possibly cats.

“Hey Yixing?” He could barely hear Jongdae’s voice, but it was just audible enough.

“Yeah?”

“Sometime… do you maybe wanna… go out?”

“I’d love that.” He squeezed Jongdae’s side gently to give him more confidence. “You seem really amazing.”

“So do you.” He said back, burying his face in Yixing’s shoulder so the older couldn't see him blushing again.

“Do you want my number? You can text me whenever.”

“I'd really like that.” Jongdae stepped back, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He unlocks it and hands it to Yixing, who puts his number in. “Thank you, I'll be sure to text you.”

“Hey lover boy,” A tall, pale boy that also looked really familiar to Yixing placed a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder from behind. “We're going to head out. Coming with?”

“Shut up, Sehun.” Jongdae hissed, face red beyond belief. “I'm coming, give me one second.” When the tall boy slipped away, Jongdae turned back to Yixing. “By the way, I'm really sorry for all the angel flirting earlier. I'm very awkward, and it wasn't my idea.”

“Flirting? Oh, I thought you were just making jokes!” Yixing laughed. “That's cute, it's alright.”

“Thanks for a good night, Yixing.” Jongdae tilted his head up and kissed him on the cheek. “I'll text you soon.”

“See you around,” Yixing waved as Jongdae bounded back to Sehun and the rest of his friends.

He smirked devilishly, contrary to his costume, when he thought of something to bid Jongdae off.

“Hey Jongdae!” The younger turned around in surprise when Yixing called his name. “Are you sure your costume isn’t a baker?”

“What about this looks like a baker to you?” He looked so confused, Yixing almost couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Well, your buns are really nice.”

The look on his face and the teasing shoves from his friends were enough to tell Yixing he had said the right thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that last pun is the worst in the world, forgive me


End file.
